A Ghost from the Past
by starlitnocturne
Summary: Gwaine falls ill on the road. Raieya insists he sees a healer in the nearest village. While Gwaine recovers, Raieya is faced with problems of her own. (See profile for full story list in order)
1. Chapter 1

"Here," said Raieya, handing a mug to Gwaine. "Drink this."

He took the drink from her, examining it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"An herbal tea," she answered. "Sage and thyme. It should help your cough till we can reach the closest village."

"I'll be alright," said Gwaine, taking a drink anyway. "Just make me some more cooked apples."

Raieya laughed. "Maybe tomorrow. But you have to drink all the tea and promise you'll drink some more in the morning too."

Gwaine made a face. "For the apples."

Raieya rolled her eyes at him, though her look quickly changed to concern as yet another coughing fit overcame him. All day he'd been coughing and it only seemed to be getting worse. Raieya was worried and wanted to get to the closest town as soon as possible. Her knowledge of herbs and remedies was not very extensive and she feared he would need something stronger.

"It's just a cough," insisted Gwaine, seeing her expression.

Raieya shook her head, kneeling down in front of him and pressing a hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up," she said. "Go get some rest. I'll clean up out here."

Gwaine stood slowly, gathering his mug and bowl.

"I will. After I help you pick everything up."

"Gwaine," Raieya began to protest but he'd started coughing again.

Raieya waited for him to catch his breath, fixing him with a stern look.

"Go to bed," she ordered.

"Raieya-"

"There's not much to do out here anyway," Raieya argued, interrupting his protest. "Go lay down."

She took the bowl and mug from his hands, nudging him in the direction of their tent.

"Go on," she said.

"As you wish, *my lady,*" Gwaine replied, inclining his head.

"Good night, *my lord,*" Raieya retorted.

Gwaine gave her a nasty look as he turned and went in the tent.

Raieya sighed with exasperation as she began to gather the remainder of the dishes. She rinsed out the pot, bowls, and mugs then placed them back in their bag to wash out in the nearby stream in the morning. Then she took the dishes and the remainder of their food and stored them in a tree away from their camp. As she worked, she could hear Gwaine's constant coughing in the background. Raieya checked on the horses and gave them some more water before finally joining Gwaine in the tent. As she crawled in he sat up a bit, making sure it was her. Raieya took her bag along with Gwaine's and placed them behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ignoring him for the moment, Raieya took the extra blanket and covered the bags with it.

"Making you a pillow to prop yourself up against," she answered when she was finished.

He nodded in response and lay back against it, coughing a bit.

"Try to sleep now," said Raieya, settling down under her blanket.

"Night, Rai," he said.

"Good night, Gwaine," she replied.

The next morning Raieya got out of the tent as quietly as she could. She blinked, rubbing her eyes against the morning light. Gwaine had kept her up most of the night coughing. Even when he had finally fallen asleep he continued to cough and wheeze. Hopefully he would sleep a little longer so he'd have enough strength to make it to the village. Raieya got to work rekindling the fire and washing the pots so she could make breakfast. After returning from the stream she dug the last apples out of the supply bag and cut them up, adding them to the pot for breakfast. She also steeped the last bits of the sage and thyme in the tea for Gwaine. Breakfast was almost ready when Gwaine stumbled out of the tent. He looked much worse than he had the day before. His face was pale, his breathing ragged, and his movements slow and unsteady.

"You look terrible," said Raieya.

Gwaine shrugged. "Could say the same to you."

Raieya ignored his comment, handing him a mug full of the herbal tea.

"Sit," she said. "Drink up. We have to make it to town today."

Gwaine sat and took a sip before he began to cough.

"Is breakfast ready?" he asked when the coughing had passed.

"Almost," Raieya replied.

She turned back toward the fire then and checked the food. As soon as she did Gwaine started coughing again.

"Do you think you can even make it to the village?" Raieya asked, concerned.

Gwaine nodded.

"It's just a cough," he insisted.

"Mhmm," Raieya replied. "Just a cough, wheezing, and I'd wager you still have a fever."

"Just a cough," repeated Gwaine. "I can handle it."

"I admit I'm no healer," said Raieya. "But it sounds like you have something a bit more serious than 'just a cough.'"

"Stop your worrying, Raieya," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'll be fine."

"At least let me find someone to take a look at you when we reach the village," argued Raieya, removing their breakfast from the fire and ladling it into bowls.

Gwaine made a face at her.

"Raieyana, I do not need-" he broke off, coughing.

Raieya fixed him with a look.

"A healer fussing over me," he finished after a moment.

"Yes, you do," said Raieya flatly. "Your 'little cough' is driving me mad! You sound awful, you look worse, why won't you just admit you're sick?! Either you agree to see a healer or you can go back to traveling alone."

"We both know you don't mean that," smirked Gwaine. "But if it'll get you to lay off then I suppose if you can find one I'll allow them to examine me."

"I'll find one," Raieya retorted. "Then we'll see who's right."

Raieya and Gwaine finished eating their breakfast mostly in silence, broken up by his frequent coughing. Knowing that it would be a waste of time to argue with Gwaine over whether or not he should help pack up, Raieya immediately set him to work with some simple tasks. Although it took more time than usual, they were soon packed and the horses ready to go. As she mounted her horse she noticed Gwaine straining to get on his. He pretended not be having any difficulty and for the moment Raieya pretended not to notice. She had a feeling if she argued with him any more he might change his mind about agreeing to see a healer.

The journey to the village took a little more time than Raieya had anticipated but they still managed to make it in a few hours after noon. Fortunately the only trouble they'd had on the road was occasional stops for Gwaine to rest a moment. They quickly located the village's only tavern and got their horses to the stable. Gwaine looked even worse by this point, so Raieya offered to take care of getting the room instead of him. She steered him to a chair with only a half hearted protest from him and then approached the bar keep.

"Hello," said Raieya. "My partner and I would like a room, please."

"What's wrong with him?" asked the man suspiciously.

Gwaine was slumped in his chair coughing heavily in the background.

"Bad cough," Raieya answered. "Nothing contagious. I've been with him and not been affected. We came here so he can rest and get treatment. We've got money and I can play in exchange."

"Money first," said the barkeep. "And he stays out of sight until he's better. I don't need him driving away any customers. And you. You can play you say?"

Raieya nodded, handing him the money for the room. "I sing and play."

The barkeep considered this for a moment. "Alright," he agreed after a moment. "Its been awhile since we've had any musicians come through here."

"Thank you," Raieya replied.

"Rooms the last one at the end of this hall," he said, handing her a key. "Remember. He stays out of sight."

"I'll see to it," Raieya responded. She took the key and returned to Gwaine.

"Come on," she said. "He wants you to stay out of sight till you're over this cough."

"What?!" protested Gwaine. "That's not fair! You can't expect me to stay in the room when we're at the tavern!"

"I think it is," disagreed Raieya. "He doesn't want you driving away customers and until you're better it's not a bad idea for you to get some rest."

"Why can't I rest out here where there's ale?" complained Gwaine.

"Do as you're told and maybe I can get you some," she offered.

Gwaine made a face but he followed her down the hall to their room. Raieya unlocked the wooden door and they stepped into the small room. There was a bed and a little nightstand with a candle on it on one side of the bed. A wooden chair sat in the corner opposite the bed. Raieya tossed their bags in the chair and tucked her coin pouch in her breeches pocket. She hoped the healer wouldn't be too expensive, their funds were running a little low.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said. "I'm going to go find the healer now."

"Raieya-" he began to protest but she cut him off, fixing him with a look.

"You agreed," she said sternly.

Gwaine sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Get on with it then," he said.

Raieya shook her head at him in exasperation.

"Try not to cough yourself to death while I'm gone," she retorted.

"Please," said Gwaine sarcastically.

Raieya turned and left the room, heading back down the hallway and over to the barkeep once more. He told her where to find the healer and then she left.

Raieya returned shortly after along with the village healer. They hurried through the main room and down the hallway to Raieya and Gwaine's room. Quickly Raieya unlocked the door and stepped back for the healer to enter. Gwaine, who had been asleep on the bed, stirred and began to cough.

"This is Gwaine," Raieya said to the healer. "You can hear already what the problem is."

The healer nodded, "If you'll leave me to examine him, I will get you when I am through."

Raieya nodded then shot Gwaine a look, warning him to cooperate and stepped out into the hallway.

She paced outside the door agitated that she couldn't stay in the room and worried about what the healer might say. After what seemed like an eternity the door finally opened and the healer stepped out.

"Will he be alright?" Raieya asked.

"He has a bad infection in his lungs," the healer responded. "But if he takes the medicines I am leaving and gets plenty of rest, he will be fine."

"Thank you," said Raieya, clearly relieved. "Is there anything specific I need to do for him?"

"Just make sure he gets the medicine and plenty of rest. I've left enough doses on the table. They are to be taken in the morning and again at night. If he hasn't gotten any better after taking them, come and see me. I don't believe he'll have any problems."

Raieya nodded. "Thanks again."

She paid the healer and then returned to the room.

"Bad infection," said Raieya, biting back an 'I told you so.' "At least now you have some medicine. Maybe we can both finally get some sleep."

Gwaine shrugged. "An infection that will clear up. Told you I'd be fine."

"An infection that *should* clear up," Raieya corrected. "Right now you're still sick, which means I was right."

"I was also right. It's nothing too serious."

"But you still need to rest and take medicine like the healer said or it will become serious," said Raieya.

"Yes, my lady," retorted Gwaine. "I got it. You've already seen to it that I have no choice but to stay here and rest."

"For your own good," she replied, irritated.

Gwaine scowled at her. "Can I not decide for myself?"

"You could," said Raieya. "But I know you well enough to know you'd never rest of your own volition. You'd just keep on going like there was nothing wrong until you collapsed. You'd be no good unconscious and I'd probably have to leave you somewhere. And I've gotten used to having you around. By ensuring you rest, I don't have to worry about leaving you behind somewhere."

"What you're saying is you couldn't bear to lose me," smirked Gwaine.

"I'm saying I've grown accustomed to your company and having you around does have some benefits," Raieya replied.

"Mhm," said Gwaine. "You want me."

"Not when you're coughing all over me!" said Raieya. "So do as you're told and rest."

"Alright," Gwaine relented. "Now that you've confessed your true feelings to me, I'll do as you ask. For now."

Raieya rolled her eyes at him.

"Wait till you're better," she said sarcastically. "Then I'll give you a taste of my 'true feelings.'"

"I look forward to it," he replied with a mischievous grin.

Raieya laughed. "It won't be what you're thinking. Not after putting up with this!"

"It will end up exactly how I want," said Gwaine confidently.

"Right," she scoffed. "Enough of this. You must be hungry. I know I am."

"Yes, actually," he answered, after coughing. "Do you think they make cooked apples here?"

"I'll ask," said Raieya. "I'm going to go see what I can get us now."

Gwaine nodded. "Bring some bread too."

"Alright," she agreed. "Do you want anything else?"

"Ale?"

"Maybe later," said Raieya.

"Then no," Gwaine sighed.

"I'll be right back," she replied, then turned and headed out the door.

Raieya returned a little later with a tray containing their dinner. There was a hot stew, fresh bread, an apple for Gwaine, and two mugs of hot cider. They quickly finished the food, neither realizing just how hungry they'd been. Raieya collected the dishes and stacked them back on the tray to return to the kitchen.

"I'll take this back when I go out to play in a bit," she said.

"You're playing tonight?" asked Gwaine curiously. "You never play our first night in a new place."

"No," agreed Raieya. "Usually we drink but you're in no condition for that."

"I'm always in condition for some good ale," interrupted Gwaine.

"You're not getting any right now," said Raieya firmly. "I need to play tonight. I could use the money."

"Are you that low?" he asked.

"Well healers aren't cheap," Raieya answered.

"I'm not the one who insisted upon being seen," Gwaine pointed out. "But I can give you money if you need it. Don't go spending all your money on my account."

"I did want you to be seen. We can worry about the money later," she replied. "I'd rather be out some money than have you continue to cough yourself to death. I'll be alright. The barkeep said it'd been awhile since the last musician came through. Very good for me."

"Hmmm," said Gwaine. "You always do well anyways. Everyone likes when you perform."

"Thanks," said Raieya, pleased with his unexpected compliment. "I hope it's the same here."

"It will be," he replied confidently, stretching back out on the bed.

Raieya set to work getting ready then. She poured a bowl of water and grabbed a small cloth from her bag and cleaned herself up as best she could. Then she changed out of her traveling clothes and into her dress. She brushed her hair and put half of it up. Finally ready, Raieya grabbed her lute out of its case.

"Will you be alright for awhile?" she asked Gwaine, going over to him.

"Don't worry about me," he answered.

She pressed a hand to his forehead but he waved her away.

"Go on, Rai," he told her. "I promise not to die while you're gone."

"You better not," Raieya threatened. "Get some rest."

"What else am I going to do?" he said. "Go do your job."

Raieya shook her head at him and left.

Turned out she and Gwaine had been right. The crowd had been pleased to have entertainment in the bar and Raieya was equally pleased with the amount of money she made. She went over to the barkeep and got herself some warm mead and a small tankard of ale for Gwaine. The barkeep looked at her in a new light after the business she had drawn that night and gave her the drinks for free as long as she agreed to play again the next day. In good spirits, Raieya grabbed her lute and the drinks and headed back toward her room. She had just stepped into the hallway when she heard someone call her name. Recognizing the voice, her good mood was quickly shattered. It was her oldest brother. Ignoring him, she quickened her pace, hoping she could get into her room and avoid him. She was pushing the door open when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Raieyana," he said.

"Roldan," she answered, wrenching away from his touch. "What are you doing here?"

"Business for father," Roldan replied. "You're still 'traveling,' then I assume?"

"Yes," said Raieya shortly. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to go to my room now."

"That's it?" said Roldan. "Haven't seen each other for months and you're just going to walk away again? Not even going to ask about anyone back home?"

"Its not that I don't care," snapped Raieya. "I need to get back to-"

"Oh, I see," Roldan interrupted, glancing at the two drinks in her hand.

"It's not like that!" she said defensively. At her raised voice she could hear Gwaine stir and begin to cough in their room.

"I'm sure," said Roldan dryly.

"He's just my partner," defended Raieya. "And he's sick."

"Partner," he echoed. "You never wanted a partner before. When Raiyner was your partner you slipped off the first chance you got."

"That was different," argued Raieya.

"Oh, really?" countered Roldan. "How is that exactly?"

"I don't-" began Raieya.

The door opened then and Gwaine appeared in the frame. For the first time Raieya found herself wishing he had on a shirt.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, shooting Roldan a measuring look.

"No," snapped Raieya, shoving their drinks at him. "Get back in the room. I'll just be a minute."

Gwaine took them and studied her for a moment.

"Go!" said Raieya.

"If you're not back in a minute, I'm coming back out," he said firmly, glowering at Roldan before returning to the room.

"*That* is your partner?" asked Roldan derisively.

"Yes," she snapped. "I trust him with my life. He's the best fighter I've ever seen and he's useful to have around."

"And you're sure that trust isn't misplaced?"

"What do you know about it?!" exclaimed Raieya. "I'll travel with whomever I choose!"

"Based on your history-"

"Is this what you want, Roldan?" asked Raieya coldly. "To continue to harass me about the past? If that's it you can leave right now. I have other things to do besides get lectured by you."

"You'd still be punished for what you did," Roldan replied quietly. "Go on back to your man. I'll be around."

Raieya glared at him, then turned and stormed back into her room.

"Who was that?" demanded Gwaine.

"My oldest brother. Roldan," Raieya answered, angrily tossing her lute case to the floor.

"What did he want?"

Raieya shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tell him to sod off," suggested Gwaine.

"Did," she replied. "Didn't work. He said he'd be around."

"Does he want something from you?"

"I don't know," Raieya snapped.

She turned and glowered at Gwaine but he could tell there was something more bothering her.

"There's something you're not telling me," he prodded. "You're worried."

Raieya sighed, forcefully shutting the case, then sitting down heavily on the bed.

"It's probably nothing," she said after a moment. "Just something Roldan said."

Gwaine sat down beside her, handing her the mug of warm mead.

"What'd he say then?" asked Gwaine.

"He mentioned that I'd still be punished for what I did," said Raieya, a little reluctantly.

"But you're not going back," Gwaine pointed out.

"No," agreed Raieya. "But what if he tells someone where to find me? What if he tries to take me back?"

"We won't let that happen," said Gwaine.

"Gwaine, you're still sick," Raieya pointed out. "I'll handle it."

He shrugged, meeting her gaze.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you away," he said firmly. "Whether I'm sick or not. I mean it."

"I can take care of myself," Raieya responded quickly. Her expression softened then and she added, "But thanks."

"You'd do the same for me," said Gwaine dismissively. "You've done the same for me."

"Well you inevitably wind up in some sort of trouble almost everywhere we go," Raieya replied. "For once just lay low and let me handle it."

"You handle it then," he replied. "But I've got your back if you need me."

"Thanks," said Raieya, finally relaxing a little. "Right now I just want you to focus on getting better. I'll deal with my brother."

"I could cough on him," Gwaine offered.

Raieya laughed. "Well maybe I'll take you up on that if he continues being such a prat."

"There you go," grinned Gwaine. "Even sick, I'm not useless."

Raieya shoved him playfully as she rose from the bed, setting her empty mug down on the nightstand.

"I'm going to be useless if I don't get some sleep," she said, stretching.

"I don't know if I'm that tired," Gwaine replied. "But I suppose I'll go on to bed too."

Raieya pulled off her boots and stripped down to her shift, then climbed back into the bed. Gwaine blew out the candle on the nightstand and they were soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Raieya didn't sleep well that night between Gwaine's coughing and wheezing and worrying about what Roldan might do. She woke early, laying in bed for a bit, and thinking about what to do if guards came after her. Riverview should be a safe distance from Fairwood. Even if Roldan sent word back home, she would have plenty of time to flee. But what about Gwaine? The fact that he was ill would slow down their pace and run the risk of worsening his condition. They could arrange to meet up somewhere but she knew Gwaine wouldn't agree to that. He was too stubborn. He'd insist on coming with her.

Raieya sighed and looked down at Gwaine, still sound asleep in her arms. She wanted to get up and polish her lute or something but she hated to move and risk waking him. Despite the fact that he still coughed in his sleep she knew this was the best he'd slept in days.

Finally as the room began to grow a little brighter Gwaine coughed and stirred.

"Morning," said Raieya as he slowly opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm," he grunted. "A little better."

"Then the medicine is helping," she replied. "You need to take another dose now."

Gwaine sat up a bit, making a face.

"Don't be such a child," teased Raieya. "Take your medicine and I'll go get us some breakfast."

She scooted out of the bed, retrieving one of the vials from the nightstand and handing it to him.

Gwaine made a face again. "You try this stuff. It's foul."

"I'm not the one sick," smirked Raieya, pulling on her dress. "Drink up. I'll be right back."

Gwaine brought the vial to his mouth and swallowed it in one drink. He set the empty vial aside on the nightstand. Then he arranged the pillows so he was could sit up more.

Raieya returned a few minutes later carrying two mugs along with some bread and cheese.

She handed a mug to Gwaine and sat down on the bed beside him to eat.

Raieya spent the day taking care of Gwaine, making sure he stayed warm and comfortable and had plenty to drink. When he slept she got a bowl and water and washed their traveling clothes, laying them out to dry. She also polished her lute.

After keeping to their room for the day, Raieya was a bit anxious to leave Gwaine to go out to perform that night. She was worried about running in to Roldan again, though she knew it was inevitable. He wouldn't let her off easy.

"Are you alright, Rai?" asked Gwaine, noticing her apprehension.

"I'm fine," she responded, pointedly.

"I could go with you if you're worried about your brother," he suggested.

"No, Gwaine," said Raieya firmly. Secretly she wished he could, but she didn't want to risk his health. "You have to stay here."

Gwaine shrugged. "You could stay here too."

"I can't do that," she replied. "I've agreed to play. Not to mention I need the money."

"If you're sure," said Gwaine. "Don't let your brother get to you."

"I won't," she responded. "I won't play too long tonight."

"I'll be waiting for you," he replied.

"You don't have to," said Raieya quickly.

"Since I can't go with you I want to know what, if anything, happens," countered Gwaine.

"Hopefully nothing," said Raieya, grabbing her lute. "Do you need anything before I go?"

Gwaine shook his head in response.

"Alright," she replied, heading toward the door. "Be back in a bit."

With Raieya gone there wasn't much to do so Gwaine dozed off. He woke when he heard the creak of the door as she returned from her evening.

"How'd it go?" asked Gwaine, stretching and sitting up a bit.

"Money was good again tonight," she answered. "There was a bigger crowd."

"And your brother?"

"He made an appearance," Raieya answered, placing her lute back in its case.

"Did he do anything?"

"No," said Raieya, sitting down to pull off her boots. She cast them aside then stood to remove her dress before joining Gwaine on the bed.

"That's good, right?" Gwaine pointed out.

Raieya frowned. "I don't know. I don't know what he means by it. He was just...watching."

"That's strange," agreed Gwaine.

"It's unnerving,"she replied. "What if he's already sent word to Lucan?"

"Do you really think he would?"

"I don't know. Roldan was pretty angry with me for not listening to him. Like I told you before, he hardly spoke to me once I became involved with Lucan. The question is who does like less now. Me or Lucan?"

"You're his sister," said Gwaine. "Shouldn't that count for something? If he despised Lucan why would he help him? Especially after what he did to you?"

"That's just it, though," said Raieya. "Roldan accused me of being a whore. He said if I had just behaved appropriately, I never would've ended up in trouble."

"You're not a whore," Gwaine replied. "Your brother apparently doesn't understand how to have fun. And as far as things getting out of hand with Lucan, you couldn't have predicted what would happen. He lied to you in a big way. You were right to be angry."

"I probably shouldn't have stabbed him though," said Raieya.

"Maybe not," shrugged Gwaine. "Sounds like he deserved it though."

Raieya sighed. "I'm not sure what to think. I wish Roldan would just leave."

"Maybe he will," said Gwaine. "Maybe he'll just go and not mess with you any more."

"I doubt it," countered Raieya. "He's too stubborn. He won't just leave things unfinished."

"Try not to worry," advised Gwaine. "He's still family. As much as I hate to admit it I probably couldn't turn my sister in if she had done something wrong. And if he even if he does, you're strong and you're smart. And most importantly you have me as your partner. I'm sure between the two of us we could keep you from getting captured."

"Thanks, Gwaine," she replied, giving him a small smile. "But I don't want you involved while you're still sick. So hurry up and get better."

"Believe me, I'm trying," said Gwaine, returning her smile.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" asked Raieya. "I got so worried about Roldan I forgot to check."

"Yeah, thanks," teased Gwaine. "I could've been dying here and it was all about you."

"You're not," laughed Raieya, lightly smacking him.

"Fortunately," smirked Gwaine. "A little better. Better than yesterday."

"I'm glad," she replied, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a high fever any more."

"I suppose the medicine is helping," said Gwaine. "As awful as it is."

"Oh, stop complaining," teased Raieya. "It's that or continue to be sick."

"You'd think they could make it better," said Gwaine.

Raieya laughed.

"I'm tired," she said. "Do you mind to blow out the candles?"

"I suppose not," said Gwaine. He leaned over to the nightstand, blowing them out. Then he laid back down, drawing Raieya into his arms.

"Good night, Rai," he said, dropping a kiss into her hair. "Get some sleep."

"Night, Gwaine," she replied, already closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day passed much like the day before. Raieya mostly kept to their room, only leaving to get them food. She sat with Gwaine and kept him company until it was time once again for her to go perform. She was even more anxious tonight, after Roldan had just watched her the night before. Gwaine was concerned also but once again Raieya refused to stay or let him go. Reluctantly Raieya left, promising Gwaine she'd return as soon as she could.

There was another large crowd that night. Raieya was glad this town seemed to appreciate her music. She didn't know how long she and Gwaine would have to stay so at least the money she was making should cover their room. As she performed she watched the crowd, noticing Roldan slip in not long after she started her set. He took a table not far from her. She tried to ignore him, focusing on her music. However she had a feeling he was not going to let her be tonight.

Sure enough once Raieya had finished playing, Roldan headed over to her.

"Raieyana," he greeted her.

"Roldan," she replied, crossing her arms.

"You know," said Roldan. "It's been nearly a year since we last saw each other."

"And...?" she replied.

"I'd like to know how you are," he said.

"Why?" said Raieya. "So you can find something to criticize me over?"

"Depends on what you've been doing," answered Roldan.

"Why are you being like this Roldan?" she demanded. "If you're still upset with me over what happened back home then go ahead and tell me you've already sent word to them or try to take me back, whatever it is you plan to do."

"Why would I tell you that?" said Roldan. "Then you'd run. I'm surprised you haven't already. That's how you deal with your problems right?"

"Roldan, I had no choice! Would you have me dead?" she exclaimed.

"I'd have you own up to what you did," he answered. "Do you even realize how you affected our family? We struggled without you and Raiyner. Not to mention we became the talk of the town. Business hurt for awhile. People didn't trust us."

"I'm sorry," snapped Raieya. "Father told me to go. He didn't want me dead. I'm sorry you do."

"I never said that," countered Roldan.

"Then what is it you want?" she demanded.

Roldan sighed. "This isn't going well."

Raieya gave him a look.

"I'd like to speak to you civilly," he said. "I'd like to catch up and see how you are. I don't wish you dead. I just wish you understood more."

"If you want to speak to me civilly then stop threatening me," said Raieya.

"Then stop getting so angry and suspicious, Raieya," he replied.

"Well don't just turn up on me and start criticizing every decision I make," argued Raieya.

"Alright, enough," said Roldan. "Let's just start over, shall we?"

"Alright," Raieya agreed. "It's late though, Roldan. Can we continue this tomorrow? I need to get back to my partner and make sure he's ok."

Roldan made a face at the mention of Gwaine but he nodded. "Perhaps dinner tomorrow?"

"If it's an early dinner," said Raieya. "I'll need to bring something back for my partner."

"Early dinner it is," Roldan replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Raieya nodded and grabbed her lute, heading to the bar to collect her earnings before returning to the room.

Gwaine sat up to greet her when he heard her come through the door.

"You're later tonight," he observed. "Everything go ok?"

"Roldan cornered me," she answered, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"And?" prodded Gwaine.

"It didn't go so well at first," Raieya answered. "He's obviously still angry about what happened. He seems to believe that I should be punished. But then he changed his tone. He says he wants to be civil and to catch up. We're supposed to have dinner tomorrow."

Gwaine made a face. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Do you trust him?"

"He's my brother, Gwaine," she replied. "I have to believe he wouldn't betray me. At the end of our conversation it didn't seem like he would. I don't know. We'll find out for sure tomorrow."

"I wish you'd allow me to go with you," commented Gwaine.

"I can handle myself," said Raieya. "Besides it's a family matter. Roldan probably wouldn't be too happy about you being there."

Gwaine shrugged. "I'm not too happy about him being here."

"Gwaine," Raieya laughed. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried," he replied. "I'd just like to set him straight about messing with you like he has."

"That's not your problem though," said Raieya firmly. "It's mine."

"I know," said Gwaine. "But no one messes with my partner."

"Gwaine," said Raieya. "You know I can take care of myself. Though I appreciate your support, stay out of it."

Gwaine shrugged. "Can't really do anything now, can I?"

"No," agreed Raieya. "You need to rest and let the medicine help you heal. You deal with that and I'll deal with Roldan."

"Maybe he'll decide to leave after tomorrow," said Gwaine.

"That would be nice," agreed Raieya. "We'll see what happens."

She yawned then and stood, removing her boots and dress.

"Do you mind if I blow out the candles now?" she asked.

"Go ahead," said Gwaine, shaking his head.

Raieya blew then out, then carefully walked around to the other side of the bed. She settled in under the covers, curling up with Gwaine.

"Night," she said.

"Night, Raieya," he replied.

Finally feeling a little less anxious Raieya was quickly able to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwaine seemed to be doing much better the next morning. His coughing wasn't as frequent and his fever had subsided completely. After breakfast Raieya got some warm water and helped Gwaine wash up a bit. Once he was settled after lunch, Raieya decided to go in to town. They needed some supplies and she could do with a few more herbs for her stock. She made sure Gwaine would be alright and then headed out.

Shortly after Raieya left a knock on the door startled Gwaine from his nap. He slowly got out of bed and grabbed a shirt from on top of his bag, pulling it on before opening the door. He was greeted by a man he recognized as Raieya's brother.

"Raieya's not here," said Gwaine, unsure of what he wanted.

"I know," Roldan answered. "I was hoping to talk to you. My name's Roldan, by the way. Raieya never properly introduced us."

"Gwaine," he replied, shaking the hand Roldan offered. "Come in, I guess."

Roldan followed Gwaine into the small room. Gwaine moved their bags out of the chair and offered it to Roldan, then he took a seat on the bed.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," began Roldan. "I wanted to meet the man Raieya's chosen to travel with. I'm not sure she was planning on introducing us."

"Probably not," agreed Gwaine, turning away briefly to cough.

"So you are sick," observed Roldan. "I wasn't sure if she was being truthful or just trying to keep me away. Forgive me then. I won't be long."

Gwaine nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"How long have you been traveling with Raieya?" asked Roldan.

"Um, about four months I believe," Gwaine answered.

"How did you meet her?"

"On the road," said Gwaine. "She helped me out with some bandits. We decided to stay together after that."

"She fought bandits?" asked Roldan.

"Well, yeah," said Gwaine. "Technically she shot them. But we've fought bandits together since then. She's quite good with a sword. She can _almost_ best me."

"Hmm," Roldan replied. "She did train with me and my brothers. Raieya's tough."

"She is," agreed Gwaine. "She's a good partner."

"So she does well for herself?" asked Roldan.

"Yeah," answered Gwaine. "Rai's good at picking taverns and of course she's an excellent musician. People enjoy hearing her. She almost always makes decent money."

"Rai?" repeated Roldan.

"Raieya," shrugged Gwaine. "Just what I call her sometimes."

"She allows that?"

Gwaine nodded, wondering why it seemed to be an important detail to Roldan.

"So you are also lovers?"

Gwaine couldn't help but laugh. "Lovers? No. Raieya doesn't want that. We're partners. Everything equal."

"And what do you do to contribute?" asked Roldan.

"I find ways to make money," said Gwaine. "Make bets, play games."

Roldan nodded. "And has Raieya told you about her past?"

"She has," he replied. "About the nobleman and what happened."

"Then you are aware of what would happen to you should you prove to be anything but good to her."

"She's my partner," said Gwaine firmly. "I'd never do anything to risk that."

"Good," Roldan replied, rising from his chair. "I'll leave you to rest now. Nice meeting you, Gwaine. I trust you'll continue to take care of her."

"I will," promised Gwaine, standing as well to let Roldan out.

Once he was gone, Gwaine immediately took his shirt back off and put the bags back in the chair exactly how they'd been. He didn't figure Roldan wanted Raieya to know about their meeting. At least now Gwaine was confident Roldan had not and would not turn her in. He just wanted to make sure his sister was being taken care of. Gwaine stretched back out on the bed then, resolving to finish his nap until Raieya got back.

Raieya returned a bit later, rousing Gwaine from his nap. She told him about the market as she put away her purchases. Then she prepared for her dinner with Roldan.

"I keep leaving you today," said Raieya apologetically. "You'll be alright?"

"I'm fine," Gwaine replied. "Just bring me back something good. Preferably some ale."

"Hmmm," she replied. "You're doing better so perhaps I can do that."

"Yes," agreed Gwaine. "Do."

Raieya laughed. "We'll see. I'll be back as soon as I'm done with Roldan. Hopefully things go well."

"Good luck," said Gwaine.

"Thanks," she replied, heading out the door.

Raieya met Roldan at a table in the main room.

"Raieyana," Roldan greeted her.

"Roldan," she replied, taking a seat across from him.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Anything is fine," she answered. "Mead to drink."

Roldan nodded and went to get their meal. He returned a few minutes later with two plates of chicken and a mug of mead for Raieya.

"Well," began Roldan, once they were settled. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Raieya answered, not offering him any more detail.

"You do alright for yourself then?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I make my living playing, as you've seen."

"How long have you had your partner?" asked Roldan.

"Why?" asked Raieya defensively. "Are you going to lecture me about Raiyner now?"

"No," said Roldan. "I told you I wanted to have a nice conversation. Don't make this difficult, Raieya. I'm just trying to figure out what your life is like now."

Raieya gave him a measuring look before answering. Roldan was her brother, maybe she did just need to relax and speak normally to him.

"Four months," she said, at last.

"How did you meet him?" asked Roldan. "I don't believe you've told me his name."

"His name is Gwaine," she answered. "We met on the road. I saved him from some bandits. We agreed to travel together to the tavern in Southwell after that. We got on so well though, we decided to become partners."

"Does he treat you well?" asked Roldan.

"Yes," Raieya answered, rolling her eyes at him. "He's a good man."

"I'm your brother," said Roldan, with a grin. "I have to ask."

"What about you?" asked Raieya, changing the subject. "How are things back home? How is everyone?"

"I'm still helping father run the tavern," Roldan replied. "Things were chaotic after the ordeal with you and Lucan. Raiyner leaving along with you didn't help. At first business wasn't as good. But as time passed people returned to us. We are doing well once again."

"How is Raiyner? What happened to him after I left? Did he get in any trouble?"

Raieya still felt a bit guilty about slipping off on her favorite brother but she felt she had been holding him back.

"He made it back home fine. Of course he was upset he'd lost you. Mother wasn't too happy at first either. Once the old lord found out Raiyner was back he was questioned about your whereabouts. He convinced them he had been searching for you the whole time but never found you."

"Good," said Raieya. "I'm glad Raiyner's home safe and everything is going well again. How's Rylan?"

"Still helping mother with the cooking," answered Roldan. "He's quite the chef."

"He always was," agreed Raieya. "I wish I could have meal made by him and mother again."

Roldan started to make a comment but stopped himself.

"I know," said Raieya. "I can't."

Roldan sighed, setting his empty bowl on top of Raieya's.

"I suppose you should be getting back to Gwaine soon," he said, changing the subject.

"Yes," she agreed. "He's probably getting hungry. Typical man. He likes his food. At least he's starting to feel better."

"That is good," said Roldan. "Will you be playing again tonight?"

"Yeah," she replied. "The crowds been so good here I think I can maybe even get two more nights out of them. Hopefully Gwaine will be recovered enough to travel shortly after that."

Roldan nodded. "So you'll be here at least a few more days."

"At least," she answered.

"I'll see you again then, I'm sure," said Roldan, standing.

"Yes," said Raieya, somewhat awkwardly. "Thanks for dinner Roldan."

"No problem," Roldan shrugged. "You're still my little sister."

Raieya smiled slightly and patted his arm before telling him goodbye. She stopped by the bar and got some ale and stew for Gwaine and then headed back to her room, in better spirits than she had been in days.

"How was your dinner?" asked Gwaine when Raieya returned.

"It went pretty well," she replied. "We mostly avoided the subject of Lucan, though I do think he's still a bit upset about it."

"That's good, though," said Gwaine. "At least he was speaking to you and giving you a chance."

"Yeah," agreed Raieya. "I think if he was going to do something he would've done so by now."

"That's a relief," he replied. "Are you playing tonight?"

Raieya nodded. "Tonight and possibly tomorrow. We'll see how it goes tonight. They're gonna get tired of me soon."

"No one would get tired of you," commented Gwaine.

"You might not," laughed Raieya. "But they will."

"I never said I didn't get tired of you," Gwaine teased.

"Mmhmm," she replied. "Yet you're still my partner."

"Yes," he replied. "You're fortunate to still have me."

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"Damn right," said Gwaine.

Raieya laughed and went about getting ready to perform. As she left she took Gwaine's dishes with her to return to the bar.

Although Raieya had doubted whether or not the crowd would be as kind to her that night, they had proven her entertainment was still welcome. She returned to her room that night with decent earnings yet again. Satisfied with how the day had turned out she had no trouble falling asleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Their fifth day at the tavern Gwaine's health was steadily improving. He had a day and half's worth of medicine still to take but Raieya was confident they wouldn't need another visit from the Healer. His cough was all but gone and he was growing restless with being cooped up in the room.

"Why don't we have lunch in the main room today?" suggested Gwaine, looking for any reason to leave their room.

"Gwaine," said Raieya. "The healer said you needed to stay in and rest for awhile."

"What have I been doing?" countered Gwaine. "It's just down the hall. Come on, Rai, I'm tired of being stuck in this room."

"I don't know," said Raieya. "Today's the best you've felt. I'm not sure you should risk it just yet."

"How much of a risk can going into a different room be?" he pointed out.

"There's more people around," argued Raieya. "What if you get sick again from being around them?"

"Shouldn't the medicine prevent that?"

"That's another thing," added Raieya. "You haven't finished all the doses yet. I don't think you're meant to go anywhere till its gone."

"Raieya," said Gwaine. "Stop worrying. I'm fine now. Let me out long enough to eat some lunch!"

"You're not completely back to normal," argued Raieya. "Your cough isn't completely gone."

"Dammit, Raieya," he replied. "I'll go eat lunch and then come back to the room! It won't be that long!"

Raieya sighed in aggravation.

"How about this?" she suggested, annoyed. "Eat lunch here and then you can have dinner out tonight. That way you'll have had another dose beforehand."

"Alright," agreed Gwaine after a moment. "And if I survive that then I get to leave the room tomorrow."

"We'll see," said Raieya.

Gwaine was about to reply but he was interrupted by a knock on their door.

"I'll get it," said Raieya, exchanging a curious look with him.

She opened the door to be greeted by her brother.

"Hello, Raieya," he said. "Would you like to get some lunch?"

Raieya glanced back at Gwaine uncertainly but he motioned for her to go ahead.

"Uh, sure," she replied. "Give me just a moment."

Roldan nodded and Raieya closed the door.

"You sure?" she asked Gwaine.

"Go on," he nodded. "Bring me something back."

"I will," agreed Raieya, pulling on her boots. "Don't leave this room."

"I'll be right here," said Gwaine, slightly irritated.

"You better be," she warned, heading out the door.

Roldan and Raieya headed out to main room of the tavern. He insisted upon buying her meal again. Once they had their food they found a quiet table in the corner.

"How's Gwaine?" asked Roldan.

"He's recovering well," she answered. "We should be able to leave in the next day or so."

"That's good," he replied. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to have lunch with you, Raieya. I'll be leaving for Fairwood in the morning."

Raieya nodded, unsure of what he intended to do.

"You don't need to worry," he said, seeing her uncertainty. "I'll tell our family I saw you,of course, but I won't tell anyone else."

"Thank you," she said, feeling relieved.

"I'm still not happy about what happened," said Roldan. "If you had heeded my warnings about Lucan... But we can't change the past now. I didn't agree with fathers decision for you to flee. Though, now that I've seen you again, and thought about it more, I realize I'd never want you dead or imprisoned. I'm sorry for all the anger I've been harboring toward you. I suppose in reality I was thinking more of how your decisions affected me and less of how they affected you."

Raieya was silent a moment, surprised by Roldan's words. Lucan had torn apart the once good relationship she and Roldan once had.

"Roldan," she began. "I made mistakes, I realize that. I wish that I had listened to you but at the time all that mattered to me was Lucan. He was my first love. I didn't know any better. And who would want to listen to their older brother in a matter like that? Especially one who lectured her every chance he got? I had mother in one ear encouraging me and you in another telling me to get away from him."

"I suppose I shouldn't have been so hard on you," conceded Roldan. "I had forgotten how much mother liked him."

"Well she had that ridiculous fantasy about me marrying a noble and living in a castle," laughed Raieya. "That's never going to happen. After that whole ordeal I never want to be wed."

"Suppose I can't blame you for that," he replied. "I trust you can take pretty good care of yourself."

"I sure as hell can," said Raieya. "Survived two months own my own. I don't need anyone."

"Why do you travel with a partner now then?" asked Roldan, curiously.

Raieya shrugged. "Efficiency. I have someone to watch my back, help cook, help pack. We split the cost of rooms. He's not bad company either."

Roldan nodded. "As long as he stays good to you."

Raieya rolled her eyes. "He will. I'm a better judge of character now. I know I can trust Gwaine."

"Yes, I suppose if he earned your trust after Lucan than he must be alright."

"Maybe I'll introduce you tomorrow before you leave," said Raieya. "He's dying to get out of the room."

"Perhaps we could do breakfast in the morning then?" suggested Roldan.

"I'd like that," agreed Raieya with a smile.

By that point they had finished their meal and were ready to leave.

"Thanks again for lunch," said Raieya, rising from her chair.

"Don't mention it," he replied, also standing.

Raieya closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad you don't hate me," she said.

"I could never hate you, Raieya," he replied, returning her embrace. "You'll always be my handful of a little sister."

Raieya laughed, shoving him playfully as they broke apart.

"We'll meet you out here tomorrow morning," she said. "About an hour after first light?"

"See you then," agreed Roldan.

Raieya returned to the bar to get some food for Gwaine and then returned to her room in high spirits.

"I assume it went well?" asked Gwaine, accepting the food she brought.

"Very," said Raieya, smiling broadly. "I have my brother back. He's forgiven me."

"I'm glad," said Gwaine. "I still don't think he had any right to blame you in the first place."

Raieya shrugged. "It's in the past now. He's leaving tomorrow. I told him we'd all have breakfast before he goes."

"I get to leave the room and be introduced to your brother?" asked Gwaine, with a mischievous smile.

"If you behave yourself," warned Raieya. "And if your health continues to improve."

"I'll be fine," shrugged Gwaine, grinning. "And I'll try. For you."

Raieya stuck her tongue out at him. "You're such a prat," she said.

"You like me anyway," smirked Gwaine.

"I tolerate you," corrected Raieya.

"Mhm," said Gwaine. "You'd be lost without me."

"Whatever," scoffed Raieya. "I think you're the one who'd be lost with me. You'd still be sick in the woods somewhere."

"I would've been fine," said Gwaine, with a laugh. "Just admit that I'm the best partner there is."

Raieya rolled her eyes at him. "I _guess_ I like having you around."

"You do," he replied confidently.

That evening Raieya and Gwaine ate dinner out in the main room. She made Gwaine uphold his deal and return to their room while she went and performed. While she made money again that night, she decided it would be her last night to play. She doubted she could keep Gwaine in another night and he was improving. If his health seemed stable tomorrow they might even be able to leave the next day.


End file.
